


Бесценен

by Raust



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raust/pseuds/Raust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шопинг - это приятное событие для большинства людей, особенно, когда можешь приобрести дорогую и качественную вещь, не беспокоясь о затратах на неё. Тогда почему Коки чувствует себя неловко, оказавшись в подобной ситуации?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесценен

**Author's Note:**

> Я не являюсь владельцем KNB и персонажей. Мне принадлежит лишь сюжет.

Фурихата неуверенно взглянул в зеркало, мысленно уже зная, что костюм прекрасно сидит на нём. Эта процедура лишь подтвердила сей факт. Из зеркала на баскетболиста глядел молодой шатен в дорогом чёрном фраке, который действительно отлично смотрелся на пареньке. Но взглянув ещё раз на ценник Коки тяжело вздохнул. Подобную покупку он мог бы приобрести, если бы копил свои карманные деньги около полугода, возможно даже и больше. Слишком дорого, слишком красиво, слишком пафосно для невзрачного Фурихаты. «Тот случай, когда одежда превзошла человека» — подумал Коки и улыбнулся своим печальным мыслям.

-Ты готов? — послышалось из-за ширмы.

-Он не подходит мне, — заявил Фурихата, окончательно приняв решение об отмене подобного рода покупки. Он знал, что Акаши с лёгкостью способен приобрести этот фрак, и его состояние не содрогнётся от такой крупной суммы, но парень не хотел этого. Всё это слишком хорошо для Коки.

-Я хочу взглянуть, — снова послышался возглас Сейджуро. Но Фурихата прекрасно знал, что выходить из-за ширмы не стоит, ведь костюм, так или иначе, подходит ему. Акаши лишь подтвердит своё мнение о фраке и непременно купит, а после, Коки будет вынужден его одеть и прийти на банкет для «высшего света» по случаю совершеннолетия капитана Ракузан. Баскетболист и так будет чувствовать себя, как не в своей тарелке, из-за скопления большого количества людей другого статуса, так ещё и фрак усугубит положение, ведь в нём юноша ещё больше будет осознавать, что он — белая ворона на вечеринке.

-Фрак действительно мне не подходит. Давай посмотрим что-нибудь ещё, — ответил Фурихата, ещё раз взглянув на себя в зеркало. Он уже принялся снимать галстук-бабочку со своей шеи, которую застегнул буквально минуту назад.

-Коки, ты испытываешь моё терпение? — на мгновение Фурихата подумал, что голос Акаши стал более спокойным и холодным. Зная Сейджуро, Коки мог утверждать, что тот сейчас не доволен его поведением. Не хотелось расстраивать будущего именинника, но шатен знал, что можно найти нечто дешевое и простое, более подходящее для него.

-Н-нет, не в коем случае, — поспешно ответил Коки.

-Выходи! —, а вот это уже точно приказ. Фурихата довёл Императора до точки кипения и на его месте стоило бы покорно подчиниться указаниям своего молодого человека. Но Коки наивно полагал, что можно с миром оставить этот фрак в магазине.

-Думаю не стоит, Сей. Я действительно считаю, что костюм мне не подходит и нужно поискать что-нибудь в другом месте. Подожди меня, я сейчас быстро переоденусь, и мы…, — Коки неожиданно замолчал, когда чья-то рука коснулась его плеча.

-И что тебе не нравится? — спросил Акаши, стоявший за спиной Фурихаты. Сердце испуганного парня ушло в пятки.

Шатен не обернулся, не зная, что ответить. Но это не совсем помогло, он видел отражение Сейджуро в зеркале, когда последний оценивающе смотрел на Коки.

-Так что же? — повторил свой вопрос капитан Ракузан. Коки виновно наклонил голову, стараясь не смотреть на лицо Акаши. На самом-то деле ему нравился костюм, лучший вариант фрака юноша и представить не мог, а ещё одним плюсом являлся размер, полностью подходящий шатену. Но, как уже говорилось, он слишком хорош для Фурихаты. Да и не хотелось тратить деньги на покупку подобного рода вещи, которую Коки оденет лишь раз. Другого повода у юноши всё равно не будет. Баскетболист тяжело вздохнул, приготавливаясь к длительным объяснениям.

-Эмм…на самом деле фрак очень хорошо на мне сидит и смотрится элегантно, — парень замолчал, не зная, как лучше донести мысль и не оказаться в глупом положении. Не очень-то хотелось показаться нытиком.

-Тогда в чём проблема? — снова задал вопрос Сейджуро и тут же сделал предположение — Надеюсь она не в цене. Мы уже говорили на эту тему и, как ты давно должен был заметить, мне не составит труда приобрести для тебя фрак. Если бы ты только попросил, я мог бы выкупить для тебя весь этот магазин прямо сейчас и ничуть бы об этом не пожалел.

-Н-не стоит, — немного запинаясь, перебил Коки.

-На мой взгляд, я задаю сегодня слишком много вопросов, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Я повторюсь, в чём проблема? — Акаши встал возле шатена так, что тому пришлось повернуться к возлюбленному лицом. Коки слегка покраснел от неловкости. Он всё так же не решался сказать правду, а глупые отмазки с капитаном Ракузан не прошли бы.

-Ну, — Фурихата снова уткнулся взглядом в пол — На самом деле, как я уже и сказал, костюм действительно хорош. Он весь пошит будто под меня, сделан из дорогого материала и я уже не говорю о его внешней красоте, но…этот фрак слишком хорош для такого как я. Его качество и цена не соответствуют мне.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не достоин этой одежды?

Коки лишь слегка кивнул, радуясь, что ему не придётся переводить ту кипу мыслей, находящуюся у него в голове, в слова.

-Это самое нелепое утверждение за всю мою жизнь, — неожиданно разрушил тишину Сейджуро. Он взял Коки за подбородок и приподнял его лицо вверх, а после продолжил — В твоём случае утверждение «Одежда красит человека» не работает. Глупо утверждать, что эти тряпки могут с тобой сравниться.

-Возможно, — Фурихата отвёл взгляд в сторону. Было немного неловко, но жутко приятно слышать подобные слова от капитана Ракузан — но я всё равно чувствую себя в этой одежде, как не в своей тарелке. Мне кажется, что подобного рода костюмы могут одевать лишь представители высших чинов, имеющие в своих руках огромные деньги, статус и власть, но не такие, как я.

-Тогда пойдём и зарегистрируем наш брак. После того, как ты станешь моим мужем, у тебя будут и деньги, и статус, и власть. В итоге ты сможешь надеть этот фрак, — усмехнулся Акаши, не отводя глаз от возлюбленного.

Фурихата раскраснелся ещё больше, после подобного предложения.

-Но факт в том, — продолжил Сейджуро — что даже после получения тобой высшего чина, зная тебя я могу утверждать, что ты не изменишься до уровня тех, о ком ты говоришь. Окружающие меня знатные люди черствы и скучны. Одних интересует их денежная стабильность, они ежедневно ищут способ набить и без того толстые кошельки, других, тех, кто успел накопить состояние, — его бездумная трата. Они пойдут на любые грязные дела, ради достижения своих целей, а она у таких людей общая — деньги. Но ты другой. Ты слишком чист для такого мира, слишком слаб и прост. Но я не боюсь тебя в него пустить, ведь, как я уже говорил, ты останешься таким же невинным человеком, а если кто-нибудь пойдёт против тебя, я уничтожу любого, не важно кем окажется этот самоубийца. Так к чему я веду: статус не имеет значения — если человек ничтожество, то ему уже ничего не поможет, но на тебе этот фрак смотрится великолепно. Если объективно рассматривать, то костюм — это лишь дресс-код для мероприятия, а ты и без него смотришься шикарно.

Акаши усмехнулся, пока Фурихата пытался прикрыть руками своё красное лицо. Последний же не знал куда себя деть от неловкого смущения.

-Я д-думаю, что т-ты сильно преувеличиваешь на счёт м-меня, — заикаясь от волнения произнёс Коки, не убирая руки со своего лица.

-Ни сколько, — уверенным тоном произнёс Сейджуро, а после убрал ладони возлюбленного с красного лица — Я уверен в своём мнении.

Фурихата взглянул на Акаши, не зная что сказать. Его сердце выпрыгивало из груди, ведь парню непривычно слышать комплименты в свой адрес. Вроде и приятно слушать, когда тебя нахваливают, а вроде…Ну Коки тоже не дурачок, он объективно смотрит на вещи. Он прекрасно знает, что внешность его самая что ни на есть обычная, без каких-либо излишеств. Акаши лишь пытается подбодрить возлюбленного, ну или у него действительно странный вкус на красоту. Хотя последнее было неестественно для наследника одной из богатейшей семьи Японии, который уж наверняка может отличить безвкусицу от реально стоящего материала.

-Ты думаешь, что я шучу, — подтвердил информацию Сейджуро, а Коки понял, что надо либо думать по тише, либо вообще перестать это делать, ведь Акаши без проблем читает баскетболиста, будто раскрытую книгу.

-Н-нет, не в коем случае, — Фурихата знал, что капитану Ракузан не естественно шутить, — ты просто хочешь меня подбодрить. Я, честно, благодарен тебе, но не стоит этого делать, ведь я знаю, чего стою.

-Хм, — улыбнулся Акаши — Я бы задал тебе вопрос, по поводу того, сколько же ты стоишь, но думаю в этом нет смысла. Ты ответишь: либо нисколько, либо то, что ценность представляют лишь твои органы, которые можно продать на чёрном рынке. Но, предвидя всё это сразу скажу — ты бесценен. Не только для меня.

Фурихата всё ещё не знал куда себя деть. Вроде бы слушать подобные речи про себя невероятно приятно, но это жутко смущает. А в примерочной слишком мало места, чтобы отвернуться или попытаться не обращать внимания. И если всё продолжится в том же духе, то Коки умрёт от смущения, которое с появлением возлюбленного пока ещё не покидало хозяина.

-Ты же не хочешь покупать этот фрак, верно? — нарушив минутную паузу, неожиданно спросил Сейджуро. Сейриновец, немного растерявшись кивнул в ответ головой, а капитан Ракузан продолжил — На самом деле можешь не брать его, если не хочешь, я не настаиваю.

-П-правда? — неуверенно спросил Коки. Он всё ещё не верил своим ушам. Неужели после подобных речей возлюбленный изменил свое мнение? Хоть это было и неестественно для Императора, но шатен был несказанно рад, что его поняли.

-Конечно, — ответил Акаши — Ведь я нашёл вариант в разы лучше, он будет великолепно на тебе смотреться.

-Что? — глаза баскетболиста стали «по пять копеек», но после он быстро опомнился и добавил, — Н-нет, я имел в виду, что хочу что-нибудь попроще.

-Я не сомневаюсь. Но позволь мне выбрать то, что ты оденешь, ведь я знаю лучше, — сказал Сейджуро, на что Фурихата тяжело вздохнул, ведь его вкусу явно не доверяют.

-Что ты знаешь? — скептично задал вопрос шатен.

-Я знаю лучше, какие вещи достойны быть на тебе. Ты слишком скромный, чтобы действительно осознавать свою ценность, зато я имею об этом представление. Поэтому доверься мне.

-Н-но…

-Ты имеешь что-то против моих слов? — спросил Акаши, от чего по телу Коки пробежал холодок. Казалось, он сейчас достанет ножницы и повторится тот случай с Кагами.

-Нет, ни в коем случае, — поспешно пробормотал Фурихата, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

-Вот и славно. Тогда переодевайся и мы посмотрим новый вариант. Со временем ты начнёшь ценить себя гораздо больше, чем сейчас, но для начала я помогу тебе в этом, — завершил Сейджуро, выходя из примерочной.

–Наверное, у меня нет выбора, — прошептал Коки, подсознательно понимая, что Акаши не остановится на одном только фраке.

Фурихата пожал плечами, мысленно надеясь, что этот резкий порыв Сейджуро вознести его до небес в скором времени угаснет. Но зная Императора можно утверждать, что надежды Коки равны нулю, ведь, когда Акаши имеет цель, он обязательно добьётся положительного результата. А слабые отговорки сейриновца — это лишь стимул к её безоговорочному достижению.


End file.
